


Milk and Tea

by grass_tastes_bad_69



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, a really short musical number because I couldn't help myself, and i mean a lottttt, and stupid, and the conclusion felt a bit unsatisfying, but i didn't like how there wasn't that much broppy content, but i just had to make it, contains trolls world tour spoilers, go watch it, i really liked trolls world tour, of fluff, so i rewrote it, so if you haven't seen that yet, theres a lotttttttt, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass_tastes_bad_69/pseuds/grass_tastes_bad_69
Summary: After saving all of the trolls from becoming rock zombies, Branch still has one more thing he wants to say to Poppy...-Basically, Trolls World Tour's conclusion felt a bit unsatisfying, so I decided to write my own ending!
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Milk and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any trolls fan fiction before, (despite being in the fandom for a veryyyyy long time) so I hope I did okay writing Branch and Poppy. Also, I've never included a musical sequence in my writing before either, so I hope that turned out alright too. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!! I'd love to hear it :)))

When Poppy destroyed the strings, she wasn’t thinking about how she’d never sing, or dance, or even hum again. To be honest,  she  really didn’t care.  She only had one thing on her mind, and that was Branch.  All Poppy wanted was  her  Branch back. 

She wanted the Branch who smelled of pine needles, who loved doing puzzles, who would knit her cute little hats,  who would bake her brownies when she was upset,  who was terrified of birds, who would treat his remote like his child,  the Branch who sung for her when she lost her colors , even though singing had caused him so much pain in the past .

To Poppy, she’d much rather live the rest of her life without music, then one more minute without Branch. 

Poppy turned towards Branch and gestured off the  stage,”How about we go somewhere a bit more private?”

She had been dying to talk with them since their  argument . She had so much she wanted to say to him. So much she wanted to  apologize for.

”Yeah, sure ,” the blue troll replied. 

The two trolls walked  off the stage and away from all of the others.

Branch’s head hung low as he took a seat on a red  mushroom and began to speak, ”We’re so different. I- I don’t know if we could ever work. You deserve someone who ’s as bubbly as you, someone who doesn’t worry as much as I do,  someone who likes going to parties all the time and doesn’t get so worn out over social interaction .. . You deserve someone less like me, and more like you .”

Poppy took his hands into  hers, ”That’s not true, Branch.  If I’ve learned one thing from this whole adventure, it’s that having differences is what  brings people together . Our differences  are  what makes us  such good friends.”

Branch flinched at that f word,  he’s heard it so many times,  yet every time it got to him. That was all Poppy saw them as, and that’s all they’d ever be. Friends.

Branch sighed and took his hand away from Poppy’s ,”That’s the thing though, Poppy. I-...I don’t want to be your friend. I want to be so much more than that. ”

Poppy’s eyes widened in realization as she went silent.

“And. ..I know that you don’t feel the same. ”

With that, Branch got up from his s eat , and began to walk away as tears threatened to leave his eyes. 

“Branch, wait!” Poppy called out  frantically  as she reached for his arm.

Branch turned towards her, and Poppy felt  as if his intense gaze was going to burn a hole in her . She knew what she wanted to say, but the words seemed to get stuck  in her t hroat as she tried to string together a proper sentence to express how she was feeling. 

“Branch, I-, well, uh-  ya see,” she fumbled and tripped over her words, realizing she was getting nowhere with this  tactic . 

The butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t let her get a single sentence out. And then suddenly, she got an idea.

“ _ We’ve always been just friends,”  _ Poppy  started to sing softly , she always found that expressing her feelings through song came easier to her...

_ “But lately these feelings for you have gotten in the way. _

_ So when the stars align, I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ make you mine. Because, _

_ You and me, we’re like milk and tea. _

_ We’ll stir it up together and still make something sweet. _

_ So _ _ don’t be afraid, and just make my day. Just tell me that your heart can feel the same way. _ _ ” _

Branch listened to Poppy’s angelic  voice as  his heart did back flips in his chest. Was he hearing  things right? Did- did Poppy actually... No, of course she couldn’t. There was no way...right?

Poppy cupped Branch’s cheek with her hand, Branch leaned into her tender touch, _ ”Just tell me my darling, do you feel the same way? _

_ It may be crazy but just give i _ _ t _ _ a chance. _

_ Cause what we have is good, and I just want this to last. _

_ So _ _ take my hand and we’ll never part. _

_ We’re meant for  _ _ each other; _ _ this is only the start.” _

Poppy cleared her throat, tears started to form in her eyes as the small  adrenaline rush she had at the start started to wear off. She felt so exposed and vulnerable as she shared these feelings with Branch. 

Poppy had denied her feelings for her best friend for so long, she  had locked them away and put them in the farthest corner in her  mind . L etting them all out after so long felt both exciting and  terrifying .

“I love that we’re different,” she whispered softly.

After a moment of silence, Branch’s grin  widened,”And I love you, Queen Poppy.”

Branch’s  words hit Poppy like a train. She couldn’t believe this was happen ing. Those six little words made her legs feel like jelly, and a small excited giggle escaped her lips. 

“I love you too, Branch.”

Hearing his name come out of Poppy’s mouth made his stomach turn inside  out and upside down .  He couldn’t believe that this wonderful,  beautiful , ray of sunshine, would ever feel the same way. He thought it w as impossible. A cruel joke by the universe. Branch though that any moment he would wake up in his bunker , and this would all just be a dream. 

But, as he placed his hand on top of Poppy’s, he realized this was real. Very real. He had been craving this moment for so long... he had dreamed of Poppy returning his feelings, he just couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Poppy leaned in, and kissed Branch. Her lips felt soft against Branch’s, and  he realized  she tasted like strawberries and vanilla ice cream.

Branch melted into the kiss as all the tension and nervousness inside him  went away. Branch realized in that moment that despite all of the old scars Poppy opened up when they met, all of the times he wondered if maybe it would’ve just been better if he stayed gray so that way he didn’t have to feel all of that pain again, all of the times he felt like just running back to his bunker and never coming out , Branch knew he would do it all over again . 

He would do it thousands of times more if that’s what it had t aken . Branch knew that everything was all worth it in the end , if it all lead to this single moment. 

Poppy had never felt h appier than she did in that moment with Branch.  Not when she was singing, or dancing, or scrap booking, or anything else really.

All the things that made Poppy so happy paled in comparison to Branch and how he made her feel.  In fact, to Poppy, it was just unfair to compare them. They were in two separate leagues. 

It was like comparing one chocolate bar to a golden ticket.  The first one was great, but the second made you feel so special and lucky. The second on e made you feel things you never thought you could, something you’ve never felt before.

Although, as Poppy thought about it, Branch made her feel like she’d won over a million golden tickets, not just one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used:   
> Feel the same- fcj w/ chevy


End file.
